The Eleventh Year
by Whisperwill
Summary: It's Anakin's eleventh birthday, but when no one seems to take notice, Anakin resolves to MAKE them take notice.  Long-ish one shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own _Star Wars_, not making money from this story, and getting weary of typing second verse to the same old song over and over again...**

**A/N: Originally completed at the close of the summer of 2008. The horizontal lines represent change in point of view. Guess the story is pretty predictable, but I still liked how it ended up. Do you? Review!**

**The Eleventh Year**

Anakin Skywalker was angry. He knew he wasn't supposed to be—there was no room for anger or fear in a Jedi—but right about now, he didn't care. _I'm turning eleven today_, he thought, disappointment fueling the fire of anger within him. _Doesn't anyone even care that it's my birthday?_

Apparently, no one had any idea that today was a special day, nor did they care. Anakin kicked at a fern near one of the many bubbling springs in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The other Padawans in the Temple went about their own stupid affairs, meditating and sword training and learning from their Masters. Not a single soul—not one Padawan, not one initiate, not one youngling—had said anything to him at all today, except for maybe the odd 'Good morning,' or 'Good afternoon.' Anakin wasn't demanding gifts or anything like that, but was it too much to ask for someone to wish him a happy birthday? Even Obi-Wan was distant and silent, giving Anakin only the normal Master-to-Padawan advice that was as constant to young Skywalker as the robes on his back. Anakin's eyes narrowed rebelliously. His Master was currently in their quarters, and he had done nothing but nod his assent when Anakin had asked to go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. If Obi-Wan wasn't going to give him any more notice than a sandfly, then Anakin would force him to take notice. He set out purposefully for the door just as a trio of boys entered.

"Hey, Skywalker, where are you off to?" the tallest of the three, Sorq, wanted to know. Anakin opened his mouth to fib about his intentions, but it suddenly struck him that the truth would be much more enjoyable. So he smiled loftily and answered,

"To the hangar." He grinned to see them glancing at one another with hastily-disguised confusion.

"The hangar?" Teer repeated uncertainly. "You mean you're going to drive one of the speeders?" His eyebrows cocked with skepticism. "Does your Master know?"

"None of them have to know," Anakin replied smoothly. The three Padawans' eyes widened as they began to understand his plan. "I challenge you all to a race," Anakin announced. He lowered his voice and bent closer to them. "One lap around Coruscant. Winner gets the others' desserts at dinner." He kept them pinned with his gaze. One bit his lip, another shuffled his feet. It was crucial, Anakin knew, to persuade them to come with him—if they didn't, word would get back to Obi-Wan faster than you could say "_poodoo_." Anakin began to shake his head, feigning scorn. "I guess you guys aren't Master enough to join me," he concluded with a sigh. The boys' eyes flashed at the insult.

"Who says?" Sorq demanded, full of sudden bravado.

"Yeah, we'll race you, Anakin!" Ithi added quickly, seconded by Teer. Anakin smiled a satisfied smile and bowed.

"Then follow me. And may the best Padawan win."

He led them down various hallways at a trot, waving casually at passers-by. When they got near the hangar, the four of them glanced around quickly to make sure they weren't noticed. After creeping down the hatchway and slipping through the door, they each dashed for a cloud car.

"Are you sure they won't hear the engines?" Teer asked doubtfully. He was a young Padawan indeed, at nine years of age. Having been apprenticed only one Coruscant moonphase ago, he was more eager than the others to please his Master, and more anxious than the others that they might be found out.

"Don't worry; the walls are soundproof," Anakin assured the younger boy. He couldn't stop his stomach from jumping with anticipation as he ignited the engine. It roared to life obediently, echoed by three other engines to make a lovely quartet. Anakin switched on the anti-grav thrusters and eased the spacecraft forward, followed by his comrades in crime. He tapped a series of buttons on the control panel: left, center, black, black, big red one, left again. The exit hatchway slid open, revealing a perfect, sunny afternoon. The boys carefully maneuvered their commandeered little ships out into the open in a line, facing due west. Anakin pressed the talkback button, causing his voice to be transmitted to the other three spacecraft simultaneously.

"Three, two, one—go!"

Four cloud cars shot forward at high speed, Anakin's ahead of the rest by at least ten meters.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan leapt to his feet the moment he felt the thrill of excitement ring through the connection he shared with his Padawan. He left their quarters at a Force-enhanced run, his robes flying out behind him, headed for the hangar. He knew Anakin too well not to perceive exactly what was going on. Only one thing could exhilarate his Padawan to this extent: flying. He sped into the hangar, leaped nimbly into a waiting cloud car, and ignited the engine.<p>

* * *

><p>The thrusters were on full power, and although the little cloud car couldn't put out nearly as much speed as his old Podracer, Anakin still felt the joy of being aloft and in the pilot's seat, without a care in the world. He grinned smugly as he took his spacecraft into a casual roll. The others were <em>way<em> behind him, mere specks in the distance. He glanced back to see if they were gaining on him. To his surprise, the three ships, which had been flying in an uneasy huddle since their departure from the hangar, were in the process of scattering in different directions. The reason: a fourth cloud car was coming up on them fast. Anakin's talkback came to life with the faintest crackle.

"Return to the Temple and land immediately—all four of you," Obi-Wan ordered curtly.

Oops.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan watched through narrowed eyes as the two stolen cloud cars on his left turned tail and headed back the way he'd commanded. Upon glancing to his right, he let out a gasp. The youngest apprentice, apparently taken by surprise at the sudden and unwelcome arrival of a Master, had jerked his steering console clumsily. Now he was on a collision course with a skyscraper. Obi-Wan could see the terror in the boy's eyes as the young apprentice instinctively threw his hands before his face.<p>

Setting his spacecraft to hover neutrally, Obi-Wan brought his right hand up and arced it slowly through the air, calling on the Force. In the imperiled cloud car, the steering console shifted as though an invisible hand had grabbed it. The cloud car banked out of the way in the nick of time, passing just millimeters from the permacrete building and gliding safely into open air once more.

Tapping the talkback button, Obi-Wan instructed, "Keep your hands on the steering bars, Padawan Rausal." He made sure to keep his voice soft and calm as he brought his ship next to the apprentice's. "That's right; fly straight and steady. You're doing well." The little Padawan, white-faced and white-knuckled, was watching Obi-Wan anxiously, trying to see what the Master was doing and copy him. Obi-Wan smiled encouragingly at him, then eased his ship ahead as they neared the Temple. As they followed the other two apprentices into the hangar, Obi-Wan continued giving Teer instructions.

"Bring your struts into landing position—press the little yellow button on the control panel—and activate your anti-gravitational thrusters by pushing up on the silver switch near the bottom. Now, gently lower the steering bars until you touch ground. Well done." His voice took on an entirely different tone as he bade them sternly, "Wait here."

Without another word, he brought his hovering cloud car around and flew out again. When he had gained enough height to clear the skyscrapers, he engaged the turbo engines and shot forward with a roar.

* * *

><p>A quick look behind him made Anakin's jaw drop with disbelief. He'd been suspecting that his Master would pursue him once he refused to go back to the Temple, but he'd had no idea how quickly Obi-Wan would close the distance between them.<p>

"How is he making it _go_ that fast?" he muttered enviously. Then, as Obi-Wan drew too close for comfort, Anakin suddenly found his answer. "The turbo—of course!" He pressed the appropriate button and felt a smug rush of satisfaction as his speed tripled.

Anakin grinned, pulling his cloud car into a graceful spin that took him into a forest of skyscrapers. He navigated between them with ease, threading his way artfully through, still hounded by Obi-Wan. But his Master wouldn't be able to chase him for much longer. Not for nothing had Anakin Skywalker been the youngest-ever winner of the Boonta Eve Podrace. He was a professional unlike any other, able to communicate with his spacecraft as though the two were one.

Without hesitation, he wove his way into a space lane laden with traffic. Obi-Wan was not able to follow immediately, and Anakin zoomed quickly out of range, watching over his shoulder to catch his Master's frustrated expression. The cloud car gave up the chase, and Anakin whooped as his pursuer headed back to the Temple.

He merged out of the lane once he was sure that Obi-Wan had gone. A smirk appeared on his young face as he followed at a safe distance. The opportunity to rub this in his Master's face was too tempting to miss.

Anakin came into sight of the Temple, and watched as the cloud car made its way inside to land. He deactivated the turbo and cruised past the hangar on low speed, a sort of victory lap. But a yell of shock escaped him when his spacecraft shuddered to an abrupt halt and began to be pulled inside. Obi-Wan had activated the tractor beam!

He turned his reverse thrusters up to full power, although he already knew it was no use. His Master was one step ahead of him, as he had always been.

"_Poodoo_," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi's brilliantly blue eyes were dark with anger as Anakin raised his canopy and stepped sullenly out of the cloud car. Folding his arms, the Master eyed his wayward charge and raised his eyebrows.<p>

"Have you any explanation for yourself?" he asked dryly. His gaze swept coolly across the other three apprentices. "Any of you?" No one had an answer ready for him, although he did catch Ithi's whispered "I knew this was a bad idea." Obi-Wan turned and stalked to the hangar exit.

"Come," he continued without turning around. "I shall escort you apprentices back to your Masters. You will tell them what has transpired today. And Anakin? Walk beside me, where I can see you." The three Padawans fell in behind him, and after a moment of silent indecision, Anakin obeyed as well. Obi-Wan strode through the halls, trailed by three timid Padawans, while his own pupil trotted at his side, remorseless and glowering at the floor.

They reached Ithi's Master first, in one of the rooms of meditation. Obi-Wan folded his hands into his sleeves and bowed, addressing the other formally, "Master Shilen."

"Master Kenobi," the other replied with a bow. His yellow eyes widened with surprise in his pale, bony face. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing serious," Obi-Wan assured him lightly. "Your Padawan was up to no good in the main hangar. I have brought him here to explain himself." Shilen's gaze moved to stare questioningly at Ithi, who stepped forward in gloomy resignation. "If you'll pardon me, I have other Padawans to deliver," Obi-Wan finished smoothly, inclining his head and continuing on.

It was not long before Sorq's turn came along. They encountered Ki-Adi-Mundi standing near one of the windows that looked out on the main plaza. His expression was one of suspicion as he bowed to Obi-Wan.

"Mischief afoot, I presume?" he guessed, glaring at his hapless Padawan. Sorq's previous bravery had all but gone; he stared pale-faced at his feet.

"You presume correctly," Obi-Wan confirmed, his eyes twinkling briefly with amusement. "Perhaps Padawan Kieyekla would explain it best, though." He walked away with the last two apprentices in tow, leaving an unfortunate Sorq to mumble his story to a stern Master.

It took a considerable amount of hunting around to find Teer's mentor. After walking through numerous corridors and asking several Jedi along the way, Obi-Wan finally determined that the object of their search was in his quarters. He had a sneaking suspicion that Teer had known this fact all along, but simply wanted to put off his confrontation for as long as possible. Finally, the little group stopped outside the correct door.

"Master Obi-Wan?" Teer asked in a low voice. Obi-Wan turned to look at him, and the little Padawan drew a shaky breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. Will I be expelled from the Temple?"

"No, young one, I don't believe so," Obi-Wan answered, shaking his head kindly. Teer seemed to uncurl with relief. He bit his lip and added softly,

"And Master Obi-Wan? Thank you for saving my life." He bowed low, and Obi-Wan smiled again.

"You're quite welcome, Padawan Rausal." When he spoke again, it was in a louder voice. "Master Awasen? Forgive my intrusion, but I've a Padawan here who wishes to speak to you." The door slid upward, and a dark, velvety-skinned humanoid stepped out. The two Jedi Masters bowed respectfully to one another.

"This is a strange procession, Master Kenobi," Awasen remarked, stroking his face thoughtfully. "What made it necessary for you and your apprentice to escort Teer personally to his quarters?"

"You shall receive your explanation from your Padawan," Obi-Wan informed him. "I'm afraid I don't know the whole story myself—you see, my apprentice has some explaining of his own to do." Master Awasen blinked his understanding and drew Teer into their quarters by the hand, leaving Obi-Wan to make his way to his own room at last.

* * *

><p>The durasteel door rose upward with a swish, and Anakin followed Obi-Wan inside. His Master, arms folded again, turned to stare at him. Cold anger seemed to turn the older man's face to stone.<p>

"Do you care to explain yourself now?" he challenged. Anakin scowled.

"You _said_ I could go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains," he muttered, "and we've always been allowed to pilot the cloud cars." Refusing to be cowed like the other boys, he stared right into his Master's eyes as he spoke. Obi-Wan's jaw tightened.

"You know very well that Padawans are to operate the cars only with the express permission of a Master."

"You were in here doing nothing," Anakin went on under his breath, knowing that his Master could still hear him. "It was boring."

"Are you saying that you had a _reason_ to do what you did?" Obi-Wan's tone became bitingly sarcastic. "A reason for disobeying orders, going against your Master's wishes? Is there any _reason_ for you to endanger another Padawan's life?"

"It was his decision to come!" Anakin burst out hotly. "How was I supposed to know that he'd never been in a cloud car before?"

"Then _think_ before you act, my Padawan!" Obi-Wan urged him, his voice rising to nearly a full-fledged shout. Anakin felt hot rage energize him, as a power pack did to a dead engine.

"Maybe the _reason_ I did it was to get away from _you_!" he screamed. Obi-Wan's eyes flashed like lightsabers, but Anakin went on heedlessly, eager to make his Master mad. "You didn't even _care_ what I was doing—you _never_ care, unless I'm making trouble for you, or making you look bad in front of the other Masters! As long as I'm being good, keeping up with my training, and being respectful of the other Jedi around here, everything's fine and you have nothing to say! But if I do anything bad—_then_ you'll notice me! Because it's the only time you _ever_ notice—!"

"That's not true, Anakin!" His Master's voice cut through Anakin's tirade like a slavedriver's whip, effectively bringing it to a halt. Obi-Wan's anger seemed to abate in a flash as he stared at Anakin—he was the calm, level-headed Master once more. "And you know it," Obi-Wan added evenly. He studied his apprentice for a few heartbeats, Anakin scowling at him with unbridled ferocity. The boy could have sworn he saw unease—or was it fear?—in his mentor's gaze. Then Obi-Wan sighed deeply.

"Release your anger, my Padawan," he admonished. "There is no room for such emotion in a Jedi's heart."

Anakin had heard the proverb before. It was old news by now, and he kept his malicious expression fixed in place. Obi-Wan pursed his lips and stalked purposefully over to stand behind him. His hands came up and pressed themselves over the apprentice's eyes. Shut up in darkness, Anakin listened grudgingly to his Master's next words.

"Release your anger," Obi-Wan repeated firmly. "Free yourself from it."

It was almost humorous to hear him speak. Anakin had been festering in his ire for the better part of the day, and now Obi-Wan expected him to throw it away, just like that? That was how it was with the Jedi: a fully trained Knight should be able to quiet his mind and put all emotion aside on command. But Anakin was pretty sure he didn't have that ability yet.

The draping sleeve of Obi-Wan's robe tickled Anakin's nose. His Master could be stubborn, and Anakin knew that the man could remain in this same position with uncharacteristic patience if he thought he could change his apprentice's mind. But Anakin was determined that his mind would _not_ be changed. He had made up his mind to be angry; it was as simple as that.

"Let it go, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan's voice seemed, in the same instant, to prod him gently, yet reach his ears from a far distant place. It disturbed Anakin somehow, to feel cut off from his Master, as though they were standing in entirely different places of the Force. He could feel his resolve waning as the voice came to him again—closer, this time.

"Let it all go . . . and you will find that you have no reason to be angry."

Anakin sighed, his breath blowing out from his nostrils and fluttering the rough sleeves. He wouldn't argue for the fact that he had no reason to be angry—his Master couldn't understand about such things—but he was ready to let go, as he was instructed. Being angry on his own behalf felt decidedly good; however, it wasn't worth it to hold on to the emotion if it separated him from his Master. He sighed and let his anger flow away from him.

* * *

><p>His Padawan's rage was being carried away on the Force's endless tide, and Obi-Wan would never have admitted to the relief that engulfed him. Anakin had been reaching unwittingly into the dark side of the Force. The boy didn't realize yet just how dangerous those negative feelings were. It was essential, with time and much teaching, that Obi-Wan show him how to remain untainted by them.<p>

He dropped his hands from the boy's face and folded them into his robes. Anakin turned to gaze at him, his expression one of long-overdue remorse coupled with a listless sort of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Master," he murmured. His apology was soft and succinct, yet sincere. Obi-Wan gave an approving nod.

"You see, Anakin? There was no reason for your anger," he pointed out gently.

"But—" Anakin began hesitantly, looking hurt, "—it's . . ." He stopped without finishing his sentence, his sky-colored eyes pleading with Obi-Wan to understand his still-unfinished thought.

"Nothing that a Jedi lays claim to can justify anger in his heart." Obi-Wan spoke with quiet finality. Bitter disappointment clouded Anakin's features then, and the boy dropped his gaze. To watch his apprentice staring miserably at the floor almost made Obi-Wan submit to the temptation to bring Anakin's lesson to an end. He knew what his Padawan wanted; he knew why Anakin had been angry this day. But Master Obi-Wan's fear of the dark side gave him pause. Above all else, he must ensure that Anakin comprehend the inexcusableness of anger—even when his Padawan thought that he had a right to feel it.

"Yes, Master," Anakin whispered, still hanging his head. Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile. He could see that his Padawan acknowledged the truth of his teaching. Now to take the sting out of the lesson.

* * *

><p>Anakin felt wretched inside. After all his secret hoping, Obi-Wan had still forgotten how special this day was. He supposed he couldn't have expected the man to remember—he wasn't sure if he'd ever even told his Master his birth date—but he had still dreamed, not of getting a present, but of being warmly congratulated, recognized. It was something that only his mother, and perhaps a few of his old friends, had ever done.<p>

"Anakin."

He glanced up uncertainly. "Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan was staring at him solemnly. Was his Master about to punish him?

"I have something for you." Obi-Wan's expression never changed, nor did his hands move to retrieve whatever is was that he'd mentioned. Anakin bit his lip; he didn't think he could stand more disappointment, yet he still couldn't resist asking the question.

"What is it for?"

Obi-Wan smiled slightly and reached into his robes. "Does a Master need an occasion to give a gift to his Padawan?" he asked cryptically. He withdrew his hand from inside his cloak to reveal a small, flimsiplast-wrapped something. "Now close your eyes," he commanded, adding more sternly, "and no peeking."

Anakin felt a grin of anticipation stretch wide on his face as he shut his eyes, blacking out his world for the second time that day. He heard the crinkling of the wrapping being taken off, and the swish of Obi-Wan's robes as the older Jedi moved closer. Anakin's jaw was gently pushed open, and his Master pressed something against his tongue. In a flash, the apprentice was taken back six years, as he saw his old home on Tatooine in his mind's eye.

"_What did you bring me, Mommy? Let me see, let me see!" He jumped up and down with eagerness and began to run circles around Shmi_. _His mother smiled, her eyes softening with affection as she laid a hand on his shoulder, bringing him to a halt_.

"_It's a special treat, just for you_._" The excitement in his heart was mirrored by the gleam in __her eyes_._ "See if you can guess what it is_._" Without letting him see what was hidden in her hand, she slipped the object quickly into his mouth_._ As soon as the taste exploded against his tongue, he began jumping up and down all over again_.

"_Sweet lacasil crystals! Sweet lacasil crystals!" His mother quickly grabbed his arms to still him_.

"_You shouldn't leap around while you're eating," she reproved him, still smiling_.

"_Where did you get them?" Anakin asked breathlessly_._ The sweet confections were melting deliciously in his mouth_._ "Slaves can never get these!"_

"_A mother has her ways," was all Shmi would say_._ She pulled him close and stroked his hair_._ "Happy birthday, Ani_._"_

It was all Anakin could do not to sob as happiness and sadness mixed themselves up in his heart. He missed his mother so much. If only he could run to her right now, see her again, feel her hand on his cheek. But if he did, then he would have to leave Obi-Wan—Obi-Wan, who had not forgotten his birthday after all, and who had given him the best gift ever. He _would_ see his mother again someday, and he would treasure the memory of her always . . . while he was making new ones with Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, Master," he choked out as he threw his arms around the older man. Burying his face against the Jedi's torso so that Obi-Wan wouldn't see his tears, he savored the last syrupy bits of the crystals and sighed with deep contentment. After a moment, his Master's arm slipped around his shoulders and squeezed him gently.

"Happy birthday, Anakin," he said softly.

***The End***


End file.
